The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol VHS 2006
Opening Previews *Avatar the Last Airbender: Book 1, Volume 1 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Nick Picks: Volumes 1-3 Paramount Bumpers * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * The Fairly OddParents * Created by: Butch Hartman Episode Credits The Fairly OddParents in: Fairy Idol * Story by: Steve Marmel, Dave Thomas, Kevin Sullivan * Written by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marel * Storyboard by: Steve Daye, Maureen Mascarina, Dave Thomas, Butch Hartman, Karen Heathwood, Chuck Klein, Jay Lender, Caleb Meurer, Aaron Springer * Art Direction: Ernie Gilbert * Music by: Guy Moon * Animation Directors: Russell Calabrese, George Chialtas, Sean Dempsey, Edgar Larrazábal, Marlene Robinson May, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Directed by: Ken Bruce, Gary Conrad Ending Credits The Fairly OddParents in: Fairy Idol * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Line Producer: Deidre Brenner * Music by: Guy Moon * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas ** "Pixie Rap" and "Give Me the Wand" *** Songs by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Guy Moon * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Brueggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Melaney Love * Script Coordinator: Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Gordon Hammond * Character Designers: Ernie Gilbert, Gordon Hammond * Layout Designers: Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: Frank Rocco, John Seymore * Additional Designs: Tim Power * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Sean Chartmatz. Matt Holtz, Isaac Marzioli, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Eric Bryan, Monica Tomova * Background Painters: Dan Chessher, Holly Kim * Color Key Stylists: Kristin Donner, George Goodchild * Sheet Timers: Bob Treat, Daniel De La Vega * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Recording Engineer: Justin Brisnfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Cast: ** Timmy, Timmy Clone, Blonda, Supermodel - Tara Strong ** Chester, Aladdin Guy, Guard #2 - Jason Marsden ** A.J. - Gary LeRoi Gray III ** Wanda, Mom, Bad Witch, Supermdoel - Susanne Blakeslee ** Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen, April Fool - Daran Norris ** Crocker, Mayor, Simon, Juandissimo, Chompy - Carlos Alazraqui ** Tooth Fairy, Fairy Reporter - Grey Dlisle ** Norm, Guard #1 - Robert Cait ** Binky, Leprechaun, Director - Dee Bradley Baker ** Bucky McBadBat, William Hung, Government Agent #2 - Rob Paulson ** Cupid, Bucky's Agent, Government Agent #1 - Tom Kenny ** Jimmy, Fairy - Debi Derrryberry ** Sanderson - Ben Stein ** Chet U. Betcha, Fairy Bouncer, Lawn Gnome, Baseball fan, Spokes-fairy - Jim Ward ** Cosmo's Singing Voice - Diana Degarmo ** Santa, Penguins, Sun, Scientists - Butch Hartman * Singers: Carol Huston, Chelsea Moon, Steve Lively, Bobbie Page, Rick Logan, Dedric Battiste * Casting Director: Maryanne Dacey * Casting Assistant: Shannon Reed * Dialogue Editors: Mishelle Smith, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Assistant Editors: Justin "Resident" Smith, Kevin Zelch * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Post Production Assistant: Myra Lopez * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, J.F. Kinyon * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Craig Ng * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rico Hil Closing Logos * A Frederator Incorporated Production Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved * Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:VHS Category:Frederator Studios Category:2006 Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon